vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137241-can-we-have-more-restrictions-on-lfg
Content ---- ---- 50, and even then everyone has a very easy time getting at least a support weapon through the protogames intro quest and the level-up bags. | |} ---- That's really unfortunate, but what do you honestly expect Carbine to do about not all players being experts? Any lower level than 50 and you can do content fine in greens (as long as you know what you're doing, which I realize is not always the case). At endgame I completely agree on minimum gear level recomendations and such, but while still levelling and on early 50 content, the fact is you will encounter players that aren't that good if you PUG content. My honest advice would be to get in a decent guild and play with folks who know how to clear content. Or, offer advice and help the newer players that don't quite understand (in a non-confrontational manner). my two cents, take em for what they are. Edited October 5, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a big difference between new players not being experts and those who aren't putting in any effort to prepare for the role and content they queue for. The latter is just dickish, and it's amazing that Carbine still hasn't done anything about it considering it was a problem at launch too. | |} ---- So do you really see any reason why Carbine should let people queue if they don't have the gear for their role or if their gear isn't good enough to make a meaningful contribution no matter how skilled they are? "Just wait" worked last year because everyone quit and there were no new players. If that happens this time, NCSoft is just going to pull the plug. | |} ---- ---- You must have been a DD, never took me long to find a group with my RDM :3 (but seriously, I agree, this generation.... mumble mumble.. old person kretching) | |} ---- ---- We all have it good compared to FFXI and Vanilla WoW... I shudder to recall leveling with exp and money loss on death ........ | |} ---- ---- I agree completely. Hopefully if people contribute enough feedback on how the current system sucks, they'll fix it. | |} ---- Carbine has done plenty about it, just not the thing you think they should do. Look, it's essentially a new game for most of the people playing right now even if they rushed to 50 already, or are just coming back. Cut them some slack and try to educate them instead of just complaining about them being there. Even if they know better, do it anyway and refuse to leave, I don't see those few as a reason to set up a hyper narrow search criteria which would just mean even longer waits. You sound like you want a premade, so make a premade. LFG is a crapshoot and it is meant to be. | |} ---- Is being geared for your role and having done entry-level 50 content "hyper narrow"? Do you think the new players are going to enjoy waiting in long queues just to disband on the first boss? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because reasons. those reasons are beyond my understanding but Carbine is against gating the LFG (IKR The hilarious Irony) behind any ilevel or other requirement. Honestly it is not the players fault, well not always. Many are probably jumping into the content without realising they are not prepared. For instance, one of the first quests you get when you hit 50 is the quest for the ultimate protogames dungeon, of course people are going to queue up for it when the game has just told them to go for it. Then they are going to get smashed, rolled, roflstomped, wtfpwned and murderated by the content they are not yet equipped to do. It really could do with recommended ilevels for particular content at the very least. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I see a few good reasons why they should let people queue. First is, the gear they are wearing may not be the gear they'll be using in the instance. Second is, sometimes we want to queue with a few undergeared folks who are friends. Third is, it's just not a good policy for Carbine to put up walls based on things like ilevel, when there is so much more to gear than that. Finally, it's just more programming effort better spent elsewhere. I fully support a warning for people who have too low of an ilevel, though. (I started a thread about undergeared people queuing for vet dungeons in drop 5- it's a problem, I just don't agree with a "wall" type solution. More of better information, a dialog, so those who just want to do the right thing have all the info). Edited October 8, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- You're wrong. The only requirement to do vet content is to be level 50. It's been that way since launch. Er, in either Drop 4 or 5 they changed the Dungeon and World Boss Attunement steps to key off the achievements. The last thing I "needed" on two of my alts were Adventure runs. Of course if you were waiting to gear up via Adventures I could see waiting. | |} ---- I agree. It's bad at the moment, shouldn't be like this and there must be another way. This is wrong, find the right way. | |} ---- ----